Gateway
by ohdarling88
Summary: AH "The problem with trying to forget your past is that no matter how much time passes you can never truly outrun it." Bella Swan thought she had forgotten the boy she once loved. Now, on the eve of her wedding, will fate take it's course?
1. RSVP

**Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone, I just play with their emotions. **

**Special thanks to my friends who seem to enjoy this immensely (or are just being super nice and lying to me, lol). Thanks again and enjoy. **

"**R.S.V.P." **

"199. There are 199." Alice sighed sadly, checking off the 4 page list and putting it down on the coffee table.

Bella looked up from the stack of books she was organizing, "199, what?"

"Um....now please don't get mad. Just remember I hold your best interests at heart and want to give you a wedding you'll never forget…..and with that comes certain compromises and alterations……small, but you'll totally love it…I'm just sur-"

"Alice?"

"Guests, okay? GUESTS. There are 199. This is sort of throwing me through a loop because I swear we had an even 200."

"TWO HUNDRED? TWO HUNDRE- ALICE!" Bella gasped, "I think this is what happens before you go into cardiac arrest…."

"Bella, breathe. You're being overdramatic."

Silence.

"Bella?"

Bella took a moment to take the information in. This was so NOT what she had signed up for. When she first announced her engagement and reluctantly accepted Alice's help in the planning, she was assured it would be "small, intimate, and only their closest friends and family."

Panic set in.

"199? I don't think we even know 199 people! AND that's put together!"

"Bella, of course you do….I just may have included some extended family."

"Alice, who did you invite? All of Forks, La Push, AND Port Angeles??"

"Don't be silly. I'd never forget the extended family in Seattle, Arizona, and Florida."

"ALICE! This is insane! We asked for a small quiet ceremony, this is sooo not it. How are we even going to afford it?"

"Bella, please. We both know that as a couple you had more then enough money for this, not to mention the honeymoon and the down payment on the very house we're sitting in."

"Still, Alice….I don't think it's responsible. We're not really big "party people." I just wanted a nice small ceremony. It's not about how big, glitzy, and glamorous the wedding is for us. We just want to get married with all of our family and friends present and be able to start the rest of our lives as soon as possible……"

"Oh, Bella" Alice sighed. "You are getting all of that. You just have to acknowledge that when a girl gets married it should be memorable for everyone. INCLUDING, everybody in town. Did you hear that the mayor was coming?"

"ALICE!"

"Kidding, he's going to be out of town. But honestly, did you never dream of a big wedding with a huge dress and the man of your dreams waiting for you at the altar?"

Bella sighed, "Alice, we've been through this. I wanted things to be different. I'm not the same person I was before."

"Says you. Just acknowledge how appealing the idea of MY wedding vision is. AND how happy your groom will be seeing you walking down that aisle towards him surrounded by….."

"Mail's here." Jasper said as he threw down the mail on the coffee table, he wiped his brow and fell into the loveseat. "You know Bella; you should have told Emmett and me how much that old iron wrought bed weighed. Emmett's outside swearing he sprained his groin and will never be able to have kids."

Alice snorted as she reached for the mail, "I seriously doubt that. Plus, considering the way he goes at it with Rosalie all the time, I have a bigger fear for her uterus then anything else. Lord knows, how many little Emmett's will be running around in the future."

"So Bella, have you been told the grand total of guests? There's only a month left until the wedding. I seriously doubt anyone else will R.S.V.P. at a later date. Alice threatened everyone to R.S.V.P. early or not be allowed in."

"I just wanted to be prepared, okay? Weddings can be extremely hectic and last minute additions just spell disaster." Alice grumbled.

"Yes, Jasper." Bella said. "I've been told. Though I wanted a small wedding, I got an Alice Brandon social extravaganza of the year. Complete with doves and ice sculptures and fire breathers am I right?" Alice grimaced.

"Fire breathers? Really Bella, you underestimate me….that's so passé. So Celine Dion Cirque De Solieil Concert… You'll love the doves though."

"Alice, you're giving birth to my first born, I hope you know."

"Oh c'mon Bella! You know he'll love it. He loves showing you off to everyone. And now that you accepted to be his wife? He couldn't be more thrilled. You know that boy thinks the sun rises and sets out of your ass."

"Thanks Alice, you're such a classy friend. Really, I mean it."

Alice looked up from the pile of mail and winked, "Don't you forget it."

As Jasper and Bella laughed off the insanity that the "small intimate wedding" had become, Alice gasped. "What's the matter?" Jasper asked.

"Yea Alice, you look like you saw a ghost."

In her hands, Alice clutched the last R.S.V.P. It should have made everything even. It would have made 200 guests ready and willing to see Bella Swan tie the knot.

Bella pulled the response out of Alice's grasp. Bella almost laughed, so, she wasn't completely wrong…..Alice might as well have seen a ghost. With a sigh she picked up the abandoned list and scanned it for his name.

Upon finding it, Bella checked off, _Edward A. Cullen + 1 Guest._


	2. Coping

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except my i-pod…**

**Thanks again for reading! **

"**Coping" **

The problem with trying to forget your past is that no matter how much time passes you can never truly outrun it. Eventually you will be reminded. Whether it is a name, a scent, or a written letter, for one miniscule second you'll be transported back to a time when things were perfect…..or not so perfect.

"Bella?"

Bella snapped out of her reverie. At her side was a very concerned looking Alice, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, just a little stunned. I….I - didn't even know you had put him on the guest list. I-" Bella's voice cracked and she breathed in heavily trying to hold back the tears.

It had been four years. Four years since she had last seen him and it still broke her heart that the mere mention of him would stir such an effect on her. She had tried, consciously tried every single day since he had left to forget him. But he was everywhere. In her dreams, in her memories; everywhere she looked he had left his mark. It was impossible to forget…… and it hurt.

She hadn't been selfish; when he left they spoke only once. One late night, weeks after that faithful day and after a silence that stretched on for ages, he whispered a simple "I'm sorry." Torn between anger, frustration, regret, and fear, Bella gasped wildly for air and murmured "Why?"

She needed to know why. All along it had been perfect. There were no signs of resentment, of anger, of trepidation between them. Hell, HE was the one that had wanted them to get married so young. He was the one that wove the dreams of a life together that now haunted Bella. A family, a small cottage with a garden and a white picket fence. Was it all for appearances? Had he been lying all along? What could she have possibly done that had led him to leave his family, his come, his entire life behind?

She had set him free. She had to. She let him go his own way. He needed to find himself and as much as it broke her she couldn't hinder him. As much as she knew the wounds would never truly heal she had to let him go. He didn't utter a word but she knew he remained on the line hearing every word she spoke.

Time passed, the days turned into weeks and then years. She never could put her finger on what at had gone wrong. He had never given a reason. Their separation was a complete mystery to her. Some days she blamed herself, other days she blamed him. But deep down…deep down she was willing to sacrifice all her dignity and pride just to be in his presence and see that he was okay, that he was doing well, and that he had found what he had been searching for.

Trying to forget Edward was as paramount as trying to forget how to breathe. In the beginning there were days where Bella could barely rouse herself out of bed. But little by little she became stronger. She would always live with a sense of doubt and insecurity. But she had resolved to move on, no matter the cost.

"Aww, Bella. I thought you were over him? Did he really hurt you that badly?" Alice said as she moved to sit on the couch with Bella.

"You've never really talked about it. All I've heard is bits and pieces from Rosalie but she usually gets angry calls him "an ignorant asshole" and changes the subject. I think she harbors some really big resentment issues. "

Despite the tears, Bella snorted. "Yea Rosalie still hasn't forgiven him. They were never really that close to begin with but this just seemed to wedge them further apart."

"Who haven't I forgiven and what do I have to wedge where?" Bella and Alice both jumped in surprise as Rosalie Hale floated into the room carrying a desk lamp.

"Jesus, Rosalie…way to eavesdrop and scare the crap out of us." Alice said as she frowned. "Well, I hear my name, I investigate. I hope it's only good things about me. Right?" Rosalie smirked.

"Of course it would only be good things about you, Baby. Who can never talk bad about a girl with an ass like that?" Emmett boomed as he trailed in behind her. He playfully slapped her behind before falling into an armchair and pulling her onto his lap.

"Ugh, you're both gross. Can't you rein it in for two seconds?" Alice uttered in disgust. "Before we're treated to live porn, here- look at this….it seems like we have extra guests for the reception." Alice handed the R.S.V.P. to Emmett just as Rosalie ripped it out of his hands.

"But I thought you threatened everyone to respond early?" Rosalie said as she scanned the invitation. Alice sighed, "Yea, yea. I'm a pest and a control freak. I know, now keep reading.."

"HE DIDN'T. What….WHO EVEN INVITED HIM?" Rosalie shouted. "ALICE?"

"I didn't invite him! I don't even know the guy! " Alice reproached. "Yea, but you believe in all that "fate and true love crap." You see how Bella is still hung up on him and you could have invited him to try to "reunite long lost love or some shit," Rosalie retorted.

Bella sighed, "Stop it. Both of you. One, I'm not hung up on him. I'm getting married and I love my fiancée. Remember." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Two, I think it might have been a simple mistake. Esme sent out all the invitations for the Cullens. It must have just slipped in."

Alice gave a pensive look before inquiring, "So what are you going to do? Can we uninvite him?"

"You can't uninvite someone. It'll be rude, plus his whole family will be there. He should spend time with them if he likes."

Rosalie snorted, "Bella you're such a pushover. It's been four years and not once has he ever felt like "spending time" with us. I honestly don't know what he means by coming back to Forks but I don't like it."

"What happened that was so terrible? You guys never talk about it, I'm starting to feel left out." Alice pouted. "Ugh, Alice. Somethings are just better left unsaid. Like when you see a woman walking down the street with a fanny pack, you don't go screaming "OMG, TAKE THAT OFF RIGHT NOW," like you want to. You let it go and like that situation, I suggest you just let this go too" Rosalie, urged.

"No Rosalie, Alice has a right to know. I'm sorry that you and Jasper haven't been told the entire story. But, I guess it's time you both knew what happened." Bella began…

"My brother's a douchebag who's gonna die alone. THERE. End. Story."

"ROSALIE! Stop, please. Okay, um, me and Edward…right. When I was 20, we got engaged…."


	3. Tales

_**AN: Own nothing, still poor, lol. Please read and review? Thanks! _____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Sigh _

_She hated this part. _

_Reliving it was the worst. _

_She much rather live in the present, in the life she built for herself. The life that came after all was said and done. _

_Say something! They're staring at you. _

_Oh. _

"I was 20 when Edward proposed…..officially. But, it was something we had been considering since I was 16."

Jasper guffawed, "You knew you were going to get married at 16? Isn't that a little young?"

"Never underestimate predestination, my dear. Fate leads you down many roads but eventually it directs you to the exact path you need to take."

"Nice, where'd you get that from Alice? Dr. Phil?" Rosalie retorted. "Anyway, fate obviously played no role in this since my dirt bag brother did…"

"Rosalie! Please!"

_Deep breath. _

"Do you know how some things are just meant to be? That's how we felt. We believed that there was no one out there more perfect for us then each other. Looking back, it was probably very unhealthy for us psychologically. But from the moment, I saw him; I had eyes for no one else."

"How'd you two even meet?"

"Typical small town story. I met him on my first day of Sophomore year. He was gorgeous, too gorgeous for a 17 yr. old. I'm surprised I didn't trip and fall right in front of him."

Rosalie snorted, "You almost did, remember? You were so busy blabbing about some story with ghosts and moors and whatever, that you tripped over Ben Chesney's book bag."

Bella laughed. Yes, she remembered. She felt like it was only yesterday that she had stepped beyond the doors of Forks High. A quiet, pensive girl she was never one to go out of her way to make an impression, especially after being gone for so long. She woke up dreading the first day at Forks High School. She wasn't exactly the new girl. Hell, she knew these people all her life. But being gone for three years does that to you, you're afraid of seeing the changes in people. You never truly know if those changes will be good or bad.

She ultimately determined that this could go one of two ways, either she would be hopelessly questioned by her fellow classmates or she could purposely avoid them and try to blend in and spend four years hiding in the library.

She chose the latter.

It was bad enough that she had to wear that ridiculous "first day in a new school" outfit. Really Charlie? Did the whole world have to think her rear end was "JUICY" because it had it stamped on the back of her pants? She had already spent most of the morning trying to pull down the matching sweatshirt over it.

No use.

_I know he tries hard but this is ridiculous, he needs to know I can pick clothes out on my own. The salesgirl doesn't need to do all of my clothes shopping. Grandma, was right, I should have just gotten clothes before I left. _

Sighing, she stepped out of the bathroom stall she had been hiding in and walked straight into a full head of blonde hair and a varsity cheerleading outfit.

_Crap. Way to fit in Bella. It's not even first period and you're already on your way to pissing off a cheerleader. _

"I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going. Really…I'm sorry!" Bella practically bolted out of bathroom and was halfway out the door when the cheerleader's voice stopped her. "You're Bella Swan aren't you?"

_Oh NO. Cheerleader knows my name? So much for blending in. _

Timidly, Bella responded "Yes, you are?"

"Rosalie Cullen, nice to meet you. I'm a Junior here, you're a Sophomore?"

"Yes, wait….how do you know me?"

"Well, your dad is Charlie Swan. My dad's Dr. Cullen, they talk. Plus, it doesn't help that your dad shows practically everyone the picture he carries of you in his wallet."

_Typical Charlie, she should have known. _

Bella moved to leave, "Oh….um, well…..It was nice to meet you."

"Same here, hey…maybe I'll see you around? I know it can be tough being the new kid around here. I was in your spot last year. It sucked."

"Um, yea. I'm not completely new. I mean, I know mostly everyone in my year. But thanks…and I'll see you around."

"Wait, how do you know everyone in your year?"

"I used to live in Forks, I moved away three years ago to live with my Grandmother for a bit."

"Oh. You should fit right in then."

"Let's hope, I really should get to first class though…Bye"

Bella practically bolted out of the bathroom, she hated talking about where she'd been. Sure she missed her Grandmother and Jacob more then anything, but right now she could really focus on trying to adapt to her surroundings. And surviving her first day.

_Ok, first class…..Spanish. Not too bad, I'm sure I can manage it. _

And so it went, from Spanish, to Algebra, to Global History. School in Forks was the same as she left it. The classes were dull and the material taught was the same as everywhere else.

_Except for the fact that everyone is staring at me. _

Sure enough, everyone was at least slightly intrigued about Bella Swan's grand return to Forks. Everywhere she went she was pelted by questions from former class mates. Why did she come back now? How was it in a place where it was actually sunny all the time? Why wasn't she more tan? Did she want to go out on a date on Saturday night? Did she miss her mom?

_What a stupid question. Of course she missed her mom. But thanks for bringing it up. Like its not painful to think about every day, sure could use the reminder. _

By the time lunch rolled around, Bella was pretty fed up. She had been dreading this the entire day. Lunch was awkward for any new student, but for one who wasn't exactly new and had just disappeared three years ago? Talk about uncomfortable. She just couldn't deal with anymore questions and decisions. Who was she going to sit with? Who were her new friends going to be? These were all questions Bella didn't care much for. She was content on her own and that's how she was going to be.

Grabbing her brown paper lunch bag out of her locker she walked in the opposite direction of the herds of students heading towards the cafeteria. She wasn't allowed to eat in here, but honestly who actually followed those rules? Hiding her lunch in her backpack, she opened the double doors and entered the library.

She inhaled deeply; she absolutely loved the smell of old books. It was as weird quirk she knew she had but she couldn't help herself. Some people enjoyed the smell of rubber or that "new car smell." She loved the smell of musty old books. Books were her best friends; they were her reliable and noble confidantes.

Scanning the room she quickly made her way to the Classics section. Call her old fashioned or boring, but Bella enjoyed the Classics over the stereotyped "teen fiction" about private schools, fashion, and boys.

"Can't stay away from the popular kids can you?"

Jumping about a mile, Bella spun around to find Rosalie Cullen surrounded by a pile of books and looking very, very flustered. She didn't even know that was a look she was capable of.

"Sorry, I was just looking for something to read, I'll get out of your way."

"Stop being such a scaredy cat, I'm not gonna bite just because I'm a cheerleader. That's just a misconstrued urban legend." Rosalie added with a smirk.

"So, first day of school and already hiding in the Library? What happened? Mike Newton flash you in Spanish class or something?"

"Oh God no, I just rather…read right now."

Bella couldn't help but smirk. So Mike Newton was still flashing people? Guess, some things never change. She thought he would have grown out of that habit after sixth grade. Internally shrugging, Bella settled back to the task at hand and scanned the shelf and pulling out the first book that caught her eye. Ah, _Wuthering Heights_, an oldie but a goodie.

Settling down onto a small desk in the corner, Bella pulled out her sandwich and was mid bite before she was interrupted again. "Have you ever read Wuthering Heights before?"

"Actually, yes…it's one of my favorite books. But, I usually like most of what either of the Bronte sisters write…."

"Jeez, you're the weirdest little sophomore I ever met. If it weren't for your clothes I could have sworn you were one of my mom's friends. I suppose that's a good thing, though. Would you mind telling me what happens? I have a paper on Gothic novels due in two hours and I haven't read a thing. Stupid cheerleading schedule is really messing with my work this semester."

"Sure what do you want to know?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and asked, "How about everything?"

Bella spent the next hour filling Rosalie in on the entire plot of _Wuthering Heights_ including every symbol, metaphor, and allegory she herself had identified. When the hour was up, as they both packed their things to head to their respective classes, Rosalie said "You really are way too mature for your age. I've never heard anyone describe a book so passionately."

Bella sighed as they both headed to the double doors, "I suppose it's because life is more idealistic in books, Heathcliff and Cathy had an incredibly sad ending but their story was well worth telling. Even in their misery they still loved each other and _---oof, oww_!

"So much for idealistic, maybe you should try watching where you're going instead of idealizing such a ridiculous story."

Bella looked up and gasped.

_Holy crap. _

Emerald. All she could see were beautiful emerald eyes and a full head of auburn hair. He was gorgeous….he had a grimace on his face, but still, he was beautiful. As Bella gaped up at him, she couldn't help remembering a saying her grandmother had, "Beautiful men bring only heartbreak and torture, the whole lot of them. Still, it is torture you will willingly withstand over and over again."

Bella noticed that his arms were still around her waist. In preventing her from falling face first onto a desk he had unintentionally entwined himself with her. She couldn't help the slight shiver that ran up her spine at the contact. Slightly mortified at her reaction and having fallen in the first place, she could feel her face heat up and flush bright red.

_Wait, why is he still holding me up? _

Bella, quickly pulled away and stared at her shoes. "Um, thanks, I didn't see where I was going." The frown on his face slowly eased away. The air in the room was awkward. Neither knew how to respond to the other.

Rosalie quickly cleared her throat and broke the silence. "Always the hero, aren't you Edward? Bella, this is Edward."

"Edward, Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Edward. Thanks for stopping me fro—." Edward quickly interrupted her, his eyes were wild and his voice rasped as he uttered "Yea, nice to meet you too. Listen Rosalie, I'll see you at home," and stalked out of the room. Bella watched his retreating figure and couldn't help wondering if she had done or said something wrong.

"Was it something I said?"

Rosalie sighed, "No, my brother is pretty much a jerk to everybody. Sorry about that by the way. It's just very difficult for him to warm up to people."

Bella approached the table, Edward was sitting by before he made his hasty exit. Discarded on the table was a _100 Years of Solitude. _Ironic, guess he didn't hate romance in novels completely. Still, her ego was bruised, though it had never bothered her when others criticized her passion for reading, his criticism burned. She wondered why she desperately craved his approval having just met him.

Jasper interrupted and pulled Bella out of reverie. "So wait……the guy who was your fiancée and the so called "love of your life" was a complete jerk to you when you first met?"

"It would seem so."

"What changed?"

Bella sighed; she really couldn't pinpoint what happened, what turning point caused them to fall in love. She only knew that she did, her world was forever changed.

"Everything changed, Jasper. Everything."


End file.
